Break the Spell
by Queen Persephone the Goddess
Summary: A new foe comes to town with a vendetta against Splinter and the Shredder. She has the power to make people, mankind, even turtles into puppets and among her devotees are Karai and Donatello. So the three other turtles and April need to save them. According to Michelangelo, there's only one way to break the witch's spell.
1. Chapter 1

Donatello sat in front of a crate in the docks, overlooking the sun setting behind the water. But Donatello wasn't admiring the sunset. He was furiously tearing apart a red rose, petal by petal. When he finished, he threw the stem into the river and picked up another rose from the dozen he had bought early that day.

Donatello felt so angry. Right now, he hated everyone in his life. He hated his brothers for teasing him and saying that he had no shot even though they were correct. He hated himself for being so pathetic, believing that she would eventually fall for him. He hated Casey Jones for winning her affections so easily. And most of all, he hated Ap-

Donatello stared at the half-destroyed rose in his hands with a sorrowful expression. No, he didn't hate April. How could he? She was the girl he loved for the moment he had seen her. And it wasn't her fault anyway. She was just a human girl who had met a human boy and fallen for him. How could anyone possibly have thought it would end any other way? The girl always falls for the hero, not for the mutant freak.

With that vicious thought in his head, Donatello returned to his work of destroying the roses.

"I wish I didn't feel this way," Donatello muttered, throwing the second stem into the river. "I wish that I could just not love her."

"My, my, it seems like you've had a bad day, my dear boy," a female voice spoke sweetly. Donatello spun around at see a woman standing a few feet away from him. She had silver hair and a kind smile that didn't quite reach her piercing blue eyes. She held a cane in her hand and had a noticeable limp as she walked closer, her other hand outstretched. "Poor thing. You seem so angry. Perhaps you'd like to talk about it. What's your name, little one?"

Something about this woman made Donnie feel uneasy. But before he could move, the woman reached out and touched his head. Donatello felt a tingle and suddenly his mind became foggy and he relaxed. "My name is Donatello, Ma'am," Donatello told her emotionlessly.

The woman smirked. "Now, now, no need for formalities, Donatello. You may call me, mother. After all, that's what all my children call me. You'll make a fine addition to my family," the woman told him, gently patting his head before leading him away from the dock. "I think you'll hit it off with my sweet granddaughter. She's the one who recommended you in the first place. Now come, pet. It's time for you to join your brothers and sisters in helping me destroy my enemies."

"Yes, Mother," Donatello obeyed dully.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away in the sewers, Michelangelo jolted awake from his nap on the couch. "Donnie, no! Don't go with her!" he shouted, his eyes wide.

Michelangelo jumped up from the couch and ran around the lair, looking for his tall brother. After checking the lab and Donatello's room, Michelangelo ran into the training room where Splinter, Raphael and Leonardo were. Leonardo and Raphael were sparring and Michelangelo didn't stop in time so he slammed into Leonardo.

"Looks like I win," Raphael laughed smugly. "Thanks Mikey."

"That doesn't count. Mikey bumped into me," Leonardo snapped, pushing Michelangelo off of him before getting up.

"Hey Splinter did say that anything goes," Raphael reminded him with a grin.

"I did say that," Splinter agreed. "So I believe that Raphael wins this round."

"Dudes! We have a huge problem! I think that Donnie's been captured by an evil witch!" Michelangelo exclaimed frantically.

"What! Are you sure?" Leonardo asked in surprise, thinking Michelangelo had seen something. "What happened?"

"I have no idea," Michelangelo answered. "All I know is I dreamt that this scary looking old woman went up to Donnie, she touched his head and he started calling her mother. Afterwards he began following her somewhere and then I woke up."

Leonardo and Raphael looked at him with unamused expressions. "You had a dream so you think Donnie has been captured?" Leonardo repeated plainly.

"I know it sounds crazy but I swear it was real!" Michelangelo shouted. "We have to rescue Donnie!"

"Come on, Mikey. Your dream was just a dream," Raphael told him firmly. "Donnie is just bummed because of April and Casey becoming girlfriend and boyfriend and he just wants to be alone for a while."

"I'm telling you guys. This actually happened," Michelangelo said fiercely. "Donnie's in trouble."

"Leonardo, didn't April mention that she saw many reports of missing teenagers on the news?" Splinter asked thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Uh, yes she did, sensei," Leonardo answered, wondering why he was asking.

"You believe me, don't you, Master Splinter?" Michelangelo guessed excitedly.

"I believe that I should meditate on this for a while," Master Splinter answered cryptically. "Meanwhile, I want you three to search for your brother. Make sure that he hasn't been captured by anyone."

With that, Master Splinter went straight into his room without another word.

"What was that about?" Raphael wondered.

"No idea. But we better go do what he says. I'm sure we'll find Donnie moping somewhere," Leonardo remarked with him.

"I'll call April first and ask if she's seen him," Raphael suggested, deciding that if they were going to run around looking for Donatello, they might as well rule out the most obvious place he would be.

"She hasn't seen him because he's been captured by the Mother Witch," Michelangelo said firmly.

"What?" Leonardo asked, giving Michelangelo a bewildered look.

"Well she put a spell on Donatello and is making him call her mother," the youngest turtle explained.

"There is no such thing as magic, Mikey," Raphael told him, rolling his eyes.

"You mean like there's no such thing as mutant ninja turtles," Michelangelo said with a grin. Raphael and Leonardo said nothing. They just walked out of the dojo. "You know I'm right," Michelangelo called after them as he ran after them.

* * *

Master Splinter waited until he was sure his sons had left before taking out a picture of Tang Shen. "My love, it seems that she has returned. She has captured my son and I have no doubt that she will go after our daughter soon enough. But I promise, I will not fail our family this time. I will save both of them even if I have to join forces with your murderer and my dreaded enemy. The Shredder will help me this time. After all he has just as much reason to fear her as I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Five hours before the woman captured Donnie, April was sitting with Irma at an ice cream store. April had supposed to train with Splinter today but her friend had insisted that they hang out because April never seemed to have time for her anymore. April decided not to argue. Truthfully, April had been looking for an excuse to avoid the lair ever since Casey had told the turtles about their relationship two days ago.

April was pulled out of her thoughts when Irma's phone beeped. "On great, my mom just texted me. I have to go home because my bratty cousin is visiting and my parents expect me to entertain her," Irma explained apologetically. "Sorry that I have to cut our girls' night short."

"It's fine, I'll get a head start on my physics homework. Good luck with your cousin," April told her.

"Thanks," Irma said with a sigh as she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the ice cream store, nearly bumping into Casey on her way out.

"Hi/bye Irma," Casey called after her before sitting down across from April. "Hey Red." April just nodded curtly as she eat the rest of her sundae. "I see you're still mad at me."

"I'm not mad," April told him, even though her tone suggested otherwise.

"April, why was it such a big deal that I told them?" Casey asked exasperated.

"It's not that you told them. It's the way you said it so casually and had no concern for their feelings," April answered crossly.

"What? Their feelings?" Casey repeated in surprise. "Why would they even…oh. You're worried about Donnie." April didn't answer, she just looked down at her empty bowl. "Have you spoken to him since I told them?"

"He hasn't been answering his phone. I must have left him a thousand messages," April replied softly. "I'm really worried about him."

"Why? No offense to Donnie but you should not be worried or feeling guilty because he has a crush on you," Casey told her firmly.

"Look, can we just forget I said anything and just go to the movies or somewhere else?" April pleaded, getting up. "I don't feel like talking about this anymore."

Casey nodded and got up from his chair. Casey slung his arm around April's shoulders as they walked out of the store. "Can we actually rent a movie? Because my sister wanted me to rent Mr. & Mrs. Smith for her and my dad told me to make sure that it's appropriate for her."

"Why do I have a feeling that you want to see that movie because of Angelina Jolie?" April guessed with a smile.

"Hey, she's a brilliant actress," Casey protested. "Don't be jealous, Red. You know you're still my favorite gal." April laughed and gave him a kiss.

Suddenly April felt as if they were being watched. She turned her head and saw a distant figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop, towards the docks. April didn't have to guess who the figure was. April sighed sadly. Maybe she should call him while she and Casey were at the video store. Or maybe she should take Casey's advice and not feel worried about how Donatello was feeling.

* * *

The next day, Donatello had not come home and his brothers were getting worried. Well Michelangelo had already been worried. Leonardo and Raphael, on the other hand, were just getting anxious but they still ignored Michelangelo's ominous dream.

"I'm telling you, guys. We should be looking for a grey haired woman who is a witch and has the power to make people her puppets," Michelangelo said firmly.

"And we're telling you that there is no such thing as magic," Raphael snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Then you explain where he is," Michelangelo said smugly.

"Obviously he's been captured by our enemies," Leonardo remarked. "So we should look for the Purple Dragons, the Foot or the Kraang's hideout."

"Why don't you guys ever take me seriously!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Because you're not serious," Raphael answered matter of factly.

Michelangelo had no time to retort because Casey and April walked into the lair.

"Casey, I said I was sorry," April told him with an exasperated sigh. "I don't know why I said it. How many times am I going to have to apologize?"

"That's just it. I don't think you're sorry. I think you meant what you said," Casey remarked crossly.

"I didn't. Why are you acting so jealous?" April inquired frustrated.

"Look, you can't blame me for being suspicious. First, you didn't want me telling the guys about us because of him. Then you got all worried and guilty when I did tell them and last night, you said-" Casey began.

"Can we please not talk about this now?" April implored, shooting a worried look towards the three turtle brothers.

"Fine. But we are in no way done with this conversation," Casey snapped before turning to Raphael. "Raph, you wanna go train or find some Footbots? I feel like hitting something right now."

"Uh, I can't right now. We're looking for Donnie," Raphael explained.

"What? What happened?" April questioned, her eyes wide.

"Donnie's been captured by an evil witch," Michelangelo told them, causing Leonardo to roll his eyes and Raphael to slap his forehead.

"There is no such thing as magic, Mikey," Raphael repeated himself for the third time.

"We have to go find him," April remarked, getting her tessen out of her bag.

"Gee, wonder why you want to find him," Casey muttered crossly, causing April to glare at him.

"Drop it, Casey," April said sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, about twenty teens were practicing using their weapons. A gong sounded and the teens dropped their weapons and turned towards the front of the warehouse where the grey haired woman stood with Donatello.

"Mother!" they chorused happily.

"Ah, my darling children, how good it is to see you," the woman said, her voice dripping with sickening sweetness. "I have missed you so much. I hope you have missed me. I'm pleased to inform you that we have a newcomer in our ranks. His name is Donatello and he will help you all become more powerful, won't you, sweetheart?" She gently stroked Donatello's head.

"Yes, Mother," Donatello answered robotically.

"That's my boy," the woman purred. "Now where is my granddaughter?"

"Here I am, Mother," a black and blonde haired girl answered eagerly, walking towards the woman.

The woman smiled wickedly at her. "Isn't she lovely, Donatello? She looks like her mother but thankfully, she's much stronger than my daughter. She is angry and like you, her anger will make her powerful," she whispered the last word in Donatello's ear.

"Powerful," Donatello echoed, a blissful smile on his face.

"My darling granddaughter, have you brought me the package?" the woman asked, turning to her.

"Yes, I have, Mo-" Suddenly the teenage girl's eyes widened. "No, I won't do this. I won't betray my father!" she exclaimed.

The woman frowned and pressed her hand on the girl's arm. "Don't fight it, Karai. You know he never loved you not like I love you. You know how much I love you, right?"

"Yes, Mother," Karai said robotically, her eyes becoming glazed over again.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean you could not find her!" the Shredder thundered. "Where could she be!"

"We don't know," Dogpound answered, trying not to cower as the Shredder turned his rage filled eyes towards him. "We've searched for hours. She is nowhere to be found. She just vanished."

"No one can just vanish. I want you to keep looking. I want you to look everywhere in this city. Leave no stones unturned until you find my daughter," the Shredder growled fiercely. "Is that clear?" Dogpound and Fishface nodded. "Then go!"

The two mutants didn't need to be told twice, they quickly left the Shredder alone.

"Where are you, Karai?" the Shredder wondered out loud.

"Do I detect genuine concern for my daughter in your tone, Saki?" Splinter asked coolly as he jumped down from the roof where he had been spying. The Shredder whirled around, ready to attack. "I haven't come to fight you. I came to ask for your help."

"You want my help, Yoshi!" the Shredder laughed scornfully. "You must be very desperate to ask for my aid."

Splinter ignored the laughter. "Mófǎ has returned," Splinter informed him somberly. "And she has captured Miwa and one of my sons."

The Shredder's eyes widened in horror. "No, this cannot be. Tang Shen defeated her mother years ago," the Shredder remarked.

"Apparently Mófǎ regained her powers and is back controlling children to do her bidding. I'm sure that her first act will be our demise," Splinter told him gravely. "So we must work together in order to defeat her."

"How can we defeat her? Neither of us know her witchcraft," Shredder reminded him.

"No but Tang Shen once told me of an ancient book that can trap Mófǎ for good. As much as it pains me to say this, I wish to work together to stop my mother in law once and for all. Can we have a truce until we stop her?" Splinter asked calmly, holding out his paw for the Shredder to shake.

The Shredder studied Splinter's paw for a few moments before shaking it. "A truce it is," the Shredder agreed. "Just understand this, Yoshi, nothing has changed. As soon as I get Karai back and you get that abomination you call a son back, we'll go back to being bitter enemies."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Saki," Splinter told him firmly, a gleam of triumph in his eyes.

* * *

"So are you guys ready to admit that I was right yet?" Michelangelo asked with a grin as they fought with the Purple Dragons.

"Why would we do that, Mikey?" Raphael questioned, rolling his eyes as he kicked a Purple Dragon across the room.

"Because Donnie is not at the Kraang. Dogpound and Fishface didn't know what we were talking about. Oh and he's nowhere to be seen here," Michelangelo answered.

"Just because Donnie's not here doesn't mean you're right," Raphael said grumpily. "Right, Leo?"

"Fishface said Karai was missing. Maybe we should look for her too," Leonardo suggested more to himself then to them.

"Not this again," Raphael grumbled.

"Leo, can you focus on finding Donnie!" April exclaimed.

"Gee, April, you seem awfully worried about finding Donnie. I guess you it's because you have something to tell him," Casey said crossly.

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation now?" April complained.

"Where else would you like to have it?" Casey asked angrily.

"Uh, do you guys need a minute alone because we're kinda in the middle of something here," Raphael commented dryly.

"April, I swear I'll never bring it up again if you look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't mean it when you said that you love Donnie," Casey informed her. "In fact just say that you don't love Donnie and I'll stop."

"You said what!" the three turtles shouted, their eyes wide with shock.

"Ha, I won! Raph, you owe me twenty bucks!" Michelangelo exclaimed gleefully.

April gave them a heated glare before turning to Casey. "Casey, he's my best friend," April said firmly.

"That's not an answer," Casey told her sourly.

"You caught me off guard when you said I love you to me and it just slipped out. I didn't mean it," April protested. "He's my best friend. That's it. Just a friend."

Casey sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I got jealous. I just hate the thought of losing you," Casey said softly.

Casey hugged April. He didn't notice April's expression change to worried and unsure.

"Uh, well, maybe we should go back to the lair and continue our search for Donnie in the morning," Leonardo suggested, feeling slightly awkward.

"Well if you had listened to me, we would have found him already," Michelangelo commented annoyed.

"Mikey, give it a rest," Raphael snapped, whacking the back of Michelangelo's head.

* * *

They arrived home twenty minutes later to a darkened lair.

"Who turned off all the lights?" Raphael wondered as he flicked the light switch on.

The turtles, April and Casey gasped when they saw who was the middle of their living room. Donatello stood with a smirk on his face, his fingers curled around his bowstaff and he had no mask around his eyes.

No one moved. They were all shocked to see their missing brother and his smirk and dazed expression made them feel uneasy.

"Hello my former family," Donatello purred sinisterly. "My new mother made me powerful. And it feels wonderful."

Donatello muttered a few words under his breath and suddenly his bostaff turned into a cobra. Donatello took out a flask of mutagen and poured it on the cobra before placing it in between him and the turtles, Casey and April. The cobra began to grow to an enormous size.

"That would be so awesome if it wasn't going to kill us!" Michelangelo exclaimed fearfully.

"Uh, Mikey, we may have been wrong about the whole witch and magic thing," Leonardo admitted.

"What are we standing around here for?" Casey asked, grabbing his hockey stick and throwing it at the cobra. "Let's get this thing."

April realized that Donatello was going towards the lab now that his brothers and Casey were occupied. April ran after him.

"Donnie, stop!" April called as she caught up for him. Donatello spun around, his eyes narrowed.

"You! Mother says I must kill you to because you're my weakness," Donatello hissed. He grabbed his spare bostaff and ran at April.

"I don't want to hurt you," April told him softly. Donatello swung at her. April barely managed to duck. "Come on, Donnie, fight whatever's controlling you!"

"Must kill you. Must please Mother!" Donatello shouted. But April noticed that he looked disoriented. She knew that Donatello was fighting to be free. She was getting through to him.

"Listen to me. We need you to fight her control. We all need you, Donnie," April continued as Donatello started looking dizzy as he continued trying to hit her with his bostaff. "I need you. You're my best friend. You're-"

But before April could finish, Donatello went flying when Casey's bat hit him. Casey was about to hit him again when Donatello said some more ancient words and he disappeared into black smoke.

"You okay, Red?" Casey asked April as he helped her up.

"What did you do that for?" April shouted at him. "I was getting through to him."

"No, you weren't. He nearly killed you," Casey protested.

"Casey, April, come quick! Mikey's not waking up!" Leonardo shouted from the living room.

* * *

Michelangelo opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the cobra's tail slamming him into a wall.

Michelangelo groaned as he got up and looked around. He was in a kitchen but not the lair's kitchen. "Whoa, where am I? What's going on?" Then his eyes landed on a young woman sitting at the table, putting a slice of pizza on a plate.

Michelangelo's eyes widened when he recognized the woman. He had seen her picture on Splinter's dresser a thousand times.

"Good afternoon, my son. Care to join me for some pizza?" Tang Shen asked sweetly. "I must say I understand why you boys like this food so much. It's delicious."

"I'd love some. Thanks Mom," Michelangelo told her happily, sitting down. It was a bit odd calling the dead wife of Master Splinter, mom when Michelangelo barely knew her. But it felt so right.

Tang Shen beamed at him. "Eat up, Michelangelo. We have much to discuss."


End file.
